Belson Noles
Belson Noles is the main antagonist of the 2009 TBS series, Daniel. He is a bully to Daniel and is always jealous of him and strives to better than him, usually failing, as shown in some episodes. Villainous Acts / Episodes *A Pretty Great Day With a Girl: The main antagonist of the episode. He spots Daniel hanging out with Taylor Safronsey, and gets jealous. He starts calling all of his friends to follow them. When he sees Daniel and Taylor on top of the Eratic Rock, he threatens them to get down from his rock, and has his friends toss moss, dirt, and pinecones at them. When Nathan, one of Belson's friends accidentaly hits Taylor with a pinecone, he told him not to hit her and hit Daniel instead, which may show that he may have a secret crush on her. He does easily succeed when Daniel and Taylor decide to stop fighting, since Taylor has to go home and eat dinner, but a sweating shirt and moss covered Belson and his friends are too exhausted to celebrate. Belson does redeem himself for a bit and eats a sandwich with Daniel. *Money Broom Wizard: A minor antagonist role. He picks on Daniel at the arcade and even insults a first-person shooter arcade. During a Lazer-Tag game, he is shown to sadistically continue to lazer blast one of his friends Percy, and it seems like he is the last one standing but Daniel and Teeth are able to beat him when they use their earned lazer and mini disco ball to unintentionally direct the lazer at Belson, causing him to loose and unofficially announce Daniel the winner, to which Belson argues that he is not even playing. *Daniel's Millions: A minor antagonist role, where he tries to make his own form of currency called "Belson Bucks" to compete with Daniel's "Daniel Dollars", but sees that he is too late and that every one is using real money now. *Belson's Sleepover: The main antagonist of the episode. Belson invites Daniel and his friends to a sleepover and begins scaring everybody while wearing a hockey mask and using a chainsaw (in a parody of Jason Voorhees from the Friday the 13th films). Minions *Nathan *Ayla *Percy Enemies *Daniel *Teeth *Mom *Taylor Safronsey Gallery transBelson.png|Belson waving his fist at Taylor. belson.jpg Belson making fun of Daniel and his friends.png|Belson making fun of Daniel and his friends. File:Daniel_Season_1_Episode_16_still.jpg|Belson with Daniel at the Zoo. File:A_room_full_of_bad_boys.png|Belson and his friends in detention. tumblr_ndkl366Zb01tzif85o1_1280.png 677699888.png Dude, the water's cold!!!.png IS ANYONE GOING TO HELP ME.png We got him good now!.png File:I_love_you_more_then_Teeth.png|Belson with Daniel in the hospital. Daniel kiss Belson.png|I love you, Belson Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Bullies Category:Child-Abusers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Envious Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Jerks Category:Living Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Kid Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Comedic Villains Category:Rivals Category:Big Bads Category:On & Off Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Leader Category:Male Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Provoker Category:Archenemy Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Son of Hero